


SHE ROCKS!!!

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cousins, Digital Art, Family Bonding, Fanart, Gen, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: Summer 2016. Roxanne and Dominique never get tired of playing Quidditch together. The rest of the family does get a little tired of hearing Dominique yell "SHE ROCKS!!!" everytime Roxanne scores a goal, but they don't say a thing.





	SHE ROCKS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the corny pun, don't judge! Also. This was TONS OF FUN. I need to draw these two more often.

[ ](https://imgur.com/VsTs7JJ)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
